Rescue for a Sith Princess
by HannahRachel05
Summary: During her time imprisoned on the Death Star, Princess Leia is brainwashed by Darth Vader to become his apprentice. Unaware of this change, Luke, Han, and Obi-Wan Kenobi come to rescue her from the Death Star, where she will ultimately need rescuing from herself. Set during ANH, although definitely AU! There's a fair amount of HanxLeia too! Star Wars is not mine (crying inwardly).
1. Prologue

**A.N. Here is my new multi-chapter fic! Between this story and PLO: Approach to the Senate, I suppose I have an interest in dark Leia...**

With a wave of doubt, a most forbidding thought came to mind, "What if the Empire really was right?"

Princess Leia shook her head rapidly, as if trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind. _No, I have fought too hard to give in now, why am I thinking these things?_ Leia questioned herself. She had resisted everything Darth Vader threw at her, even the interrogation droid's painful drugs. Every time Leia thought she would give in, when the pain stabbed every cell in her body, she found the strength to resist for a little longer.

But now, her resolve in the Rebellion's purpose was wavering. Leia started to see value in the Empire's ideals. Vader and Emperor Palpatine merely looked like cunning politicians, not ruthless Sith Lords.

 _Stop! Stop Leia, this isn't you! You are a Rebel, through and through. Keep fighting!_

But this new serum Vader injected into her flowed through her veins, permeating every ounce of blood. It captured and twisted her mind with incredible force. A single tear streamed down Princess Leia's cheek as she thought once more, "What if the Empire really was right?", before becoming enveloped by darkness.

* * *

 _Three hours earlier..._

"Lord Vader?"

"Yes, my Master?"

"I want to discuss the Rebel princess you have imprisoned right now."

Despite Emperor Palpatine's withering form, he still managed to intimidate Vader.

"I deeply apologize, my Master, I promise you that she will be of no more trouble to us. Her resistance to interrogation was impressive, therefore she will now be terminated," Vader spoke, hoping his respirator covered up his quivering voice.

"Do not be hasty, Lord Vader. That is not why I summoned you here. I have noticed that this princess is incredibly strong with the Force. Have you not felt it? It is the only way she has resisted interrogation so far," the Emperor said patronizingly.

"Now that you mention it, the Force does seem to be strong with her. All the more reason to terminate her life."

"Patience! I am certain that this princess is the child of Anakin Skywalker."

Vader's head spun. "Are you certain, my Master? That child has been considered dead for a long time."

Palpatine nodded as a crude smile graced his lips. "Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You feel it too. I believe that if turned, Princess Leia could become a powerful ally for the Empire. We would be unstoppable."

"While I agree, how could we possibly turn someone with such strength in the Force?"

The Emperor drew a vial from the table beside his chair and dangled it in the air. "This is something powerful I have been concocting for exactly this moment. Now it is complete and ready to be tested on the princess. A brainwashing serum, which can be administered by one of your interrogation droids. She will never see it coming."

"When should I execute this?"

Palpatine beckoned with his other wrinkly hand. "Come here, my apprentice. Take this and give it to her now."

Darth Vader approached the Emperor's throne and clasped the small vial in his gloved hand.

"As you wish," Vader drawled before briskly turning and marching to Princess Leia's cell.

 **A.N. Thoughts? Compliments? Criticisms? Comment below, I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 1

Leia's eyes open and closed for a few minutes as she attempted to awaken from her drug-induced stupor. Her head felt foggy, as if her mind was unfamiliar to her. Once Leia was able to focus on her surroundings, she realized that she was no longer in her cell. She was in a bedroom, with a bed, wardrobe, and even a private bathroom.

"Certainly nicer accommodations than before," she told herself. Leia wandered around the room, assessing her new sleeping arrangements. On the dresser, she noticed a black garment laid out on top.

"It is kind of Lord Vader to give me new clothing," Leia said. She took the material in her hands and realized that it was a robe. A robe for a Jedi...or a Sith.

"You may put them on," a mechanical voice spoke behind her. Leia whipped around to see Darth Vader standing at the doorway. "They are a gift from the Emperor and me."

Leia rubbed the cloth between her fingers. "Of course, my Lord, thank you."

Underneath his mask, Vader's small, singed eyebrows shot up. The brainwashing serum worked!

Princess Leia retreated into the bathroom and emerged a couple minutes later draped in the charcoal-colored outfit. Black pants and shirt, and a black robe with a hood. She was also given black military boots. Leia brought the hood up over her head and stood before Vader.

"This clothing suits you. Wear it always from now on. I will have your white garments disposed of," Vader said.

"I agree, Lord Vader. May I ask...what do you want to do with me? Am I subject to any more interrogation?"

Vader could almost hear a twinge of fear in her voice, as if a small piece of the old Princess Leia was still there, still hurt from the memories.

"No. We will meet the Emperor in his throne room in ten minutes. Do not be late." With that, Darth Vader swept out of the room.

Her transformation would soon be complete.

* * *

Leia had never met the Emperor before, but imagined him to be a tall, strong, formidable man, similar to Darth Vader. When Leia entered his throne room, she was shocked to find a small, weak, old man. She was certain he was more powerful than he appeared, but the image stunned her nonetheless.

"Are you surprised by me, my apprentice?"

At this moment, Leia noticed her mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Of course not, my Master. You are as I pictured you in my mind," Leia responded.

A huge, toothy grin spread across the Emperor's face. "Ahhh...my Master...good, good...Lord Vader, it was successful."

"Yes, I am rather pleased with the results myself."

Leia was slightly confused by what they were talking about, but brushed it aside. She trusted these two men, they were the most powerful men in the galaxy.

"Princess Leia, you are incredibly strong with the Force," Palpatine drawled.

Surprised, Leia exclaimed, "I am? I've never thought so."

"Why yes, your resistance to the interrogation droid was impressive. Only someone with superior strength in the Force could accomplish such a feat. You are now being rewarded for your strength."

For a split second, a thought of the Rebellion flashed through her mind. A reward? Would the Emperor let the Rebels have a say? Confused by why she was thinking these things, Leia pushed the thoughts out of her mind. _Why do I care about the Rebellion?_ I _am being rewarded, not them._

"I wish to train you in the Dark Side of the Force. In time, you will become as powerful a Sith as Darth Vader and I. Together, we will bring order and rule the galaxy."

All of this sounded amazing to Leia. Finally, she could be more than a tiny princess. She would be powerful, a true leader, not pushed aside by most because she was a woman. She would be more than a woman; she would be a Sith. A small warning bell went off in the far reaches of Leia's mind. _Why? What could be wrong with this?_

Emperor Palpatine saw Leia's conflict and added, "You will be revered by many and feared by all. Your power will be insurmountable."

 _Revered by many, feared by all._ Wasn't she anyways? Didn't the men on base give her the utmost respect in the conference room, but scurried away from her in the hallways? Becoming a Sith wouldn't change a thing. Leia bit her bottom lip and raised her head so that her eyes met Palpatine's.

"I would be honored to become your apprentice, my Master." And with that, Leia bowed before Emperor Palpatine.

The Emperor took great pleasure in seeing the same fire in her eyes as in Darth Vader's upon his turn to the Dark Side. He stood up and approached his bowing apprentice.

"Rise then, my apprentice. Henceforth, you will be known as Darth Tochter."

Leia arose and faced her new master, the passion of a Sith settling into her features.

"Vader will begin your training tomorrow. You may retire to your quarters."

"Yes, my Master." Leia spun on her heels and left the presence of the Sith Lords.

Vader turned to Palpatine. "She will do well, my Master. Did you play upon her weaknesses to help her turn?"

"It was difficult, Lord Vader. She is strong-willed, so any weaknesses were deep in the subconscious of her mind. But I found them, and now her mind is completely my servant."

* * *

Standing in the Millennium Falcon, Obi-Wan Kenobi watched Luke Skywalker practice his skills in the Force. They would soon arrive on Alderaan, he would give the Death Star plans to Bail Organa, and they would discuss how to proceed in destroying the Empire's massive base.

Suddenly, a great wave of the Force washed over Obi-Wan. He stumbled over onto a seat beside him and held his head in his hands.

"Ben, are you all right?" Luke came over and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, his face full of concern.

A grave expression crossed the Jedi Master's face. "I have felt a great disturbance in the Force. A large shift from the Light to the Dark Side, as if a huge figure in the Light has fallen into the grasp of darkness. Something terrible has happened."

 **A.N. Anyone who knows German will see what I did with Leia's Sith name! In narration, I will still refer to Leia as "Leia", but Darth Vader and Palpatine will address her by her Sith Name. Anyways, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Millennium Falcon descended onto the planet of Alderaan. Luke admired the beautiful, lush landscape surrounding them. This was the first planet he had ever seen besides Tatooine.

"Head for the landing dock by the Palace of Aldera. That is where Viceroy Organa resides," Ben directed Han.

Han scoffed. "I figured." He got in contact with the palace's security. He briefly went over in his head the coded message Obi-Wan had given him.

"Please state your reason for landing here, sir," the voice on the other end said.

Han proceeded to say, "Hello, I have been granted permission by Viceroy Bail Organa to land for a meeting discussing the economics on Coruscant."

There was a slight pause on the other end, then the voice replied. "Landing permit granted. Prepare for arrival."

Han glanced over at Obi-Wan. "Do you think the viceroy remembers the arrangement? Like why you're actually here?"

"Definitely," Obi-Wan stated confidently.

After landing, Obi-Wan, Luke, Han, and Chewie all emerged from the Falcon to be greeted by the kind face of Bail Organa.

The man's face softened even more upon seeing Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi! My old friend, it is so lovely to see you again!" Bail wrapped Obi-Wan in a tight hug while Luke and Han mouthed the words "General?" to each other.

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Viceroy, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"We can forget about titles, can't we? Please, call me Bail. And may I meet your friends?"

"Of course. This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon." Obi-Wan gestured towards Han.

Han walked up to Bail and shook his hand firmly. "A pleasure to meet you, sir," Han said.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain. I can never thank you enough for transporting Obi-Wan here."

Han shrugged and grinned. "No problem, really. This is my co-pilot, Chewbacca."

Chewie came forward and garbled something in his native dialect. Just as Han was about to translate, Bail responded to Chewie. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You understand Shyriiwook?" Han asked incredulously.

Bail nodded. "As a senator, it is useful to be able to communicate in various languages."

"That's amazing!" Luke exclaimed.

Bail chuckled and approached the young farmboy. "And who might you be?"

"I am Luke Skywalker! Former farmboy, soon-to-be Jedi Knight!"

It took Bail all of his strength not to yelp and stumble over. However, not even his diplomatic poker face could keep a hint of shock from flickering through his eyes.

Bail cleared his throat. "L-Luke Skywalker?"

Luke nodded and right before he asked what was wrong, Obi-Wan intervened.

"How about we get the meeting started? We certainly have a lot to discuss."

Sensing Obi-Wan's anxiety, Bail said, "Of course, of course. Will you join me inside please?"

Han motioned back towards the Falcon and said, "Well, Chewie and I will just wait for you on the ship. Do you want to come, Luke?"

"Oh no, I want you _all_ to join me."

* * *

"These plans are exactly what we need to destroy the Death Star. Thank you so much everyone. I will never know how to repay you," Bail said after the group had studied the plans for a solid half hour.

"Thank your daughter, Viceroy. She was the one who retrieved them from the grasp of the Empire," Luke said in response.

A wave of sadness passed over Bail Organa's face. "That segues us into our next topic of discussion. My daughter never returned from the mission, and I am afraid that she may have been captured by Vader on the Death Star."

Luke leapt out of his seat. "What?! The princess? Ben, we've got to help her! Who knows what's already happened to her!"

"Keep calm, Luke. Stay at peace. What can we do to help?" Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on Bail's shoulder.

Bail sighed. "Although I hate to, I need to stay here to run the Rebellion. I was hoping that you could fly to the Death Star and find her. And bring her home."

Now it was Han's turn to leap out of his seat. "Whoa, now wait a minute! This fun little adventure ends here for me and Chewie. I only agreed to dropping your friends off here, then I get paid and I return to Tatooine. I don't want to get involved with your crazy crusade."

Luke turned furiously to Han. "Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? The princess is in trouble and all you can think about is paying off Jabba and returning to your lousy smuggling job! How are we supposed to get to the Death Star without a pilot?"

"I will pay you a hefty reward if you do it, Captain Solo. I need my daughter back, no matter the cost."

Han spun around to face Bail Organa.

"You mean it?"

The viceroy nodded his head in a calm, sagely manner. Chewie grumbled something in Han's ear.

"All right, Chewie, yeah, I know, I know," Han said agitatedly. "Fine, we'll do it."

* * *

"Yes, good, my apprentice. The anger flows strongly through you. Do you feel how it makes you powerful?"

Darth Vader watched as Leia aggressively threw rocks against the wall with the Force. Upon contact with the wall, the rocks crumbled into millions of tiny pieces. An evil smile graced Leia's lips.

"Yes, Master. It is the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced. I feel...unstoppable."

"And you will be, with time. You learn fast, Tochter. Soon, I will have your own lightsaber constructed for you."

Leia looked up at Vader with gratitude. "It is too much, my Master. You are so kind to me."

"You should be grateful I am training you, and not the Emperor."

Puzzled, Leia asked, "Why is that?"

"Let's just say the Emperor is not as...forgiving as I am. He would certainly punish you for any mistake you made."

"Some people learn best from pain," Leia said simply.

Vader let out what semi-resembled a sigh through his mask. "I am all too aware, my apprentice." His mind recalled the last twenty-five years of his life, and a small part of him hoped his daughter wouldn't have to experience as much pain as he had.


	4. Chapter 3

Leia sat on her bed and allowed the darkness to surge through her. The power that she experienced when she let the Dark Side wash over her had become like an addiction. Alone in the evenings, Leia let every memory of loneliness, frustration, and anger consume her, furthering her turn to the Dark Side.

She remembered the lonely nights at sixteen when she would work for the Senate endlessly while her friends went on dates and or went dancing. She recalled how frustrated she became whenever a man in the Senate wouldn't take her seriously and merely treated her like a dainty princess. And with every memory of how hard it was for her to prove her strength to others, Leia became more and more angry. She would show them.

On the dresser, Leia spotted the lightsaber that Darth Vader constructed for her. She had not yet ignited it, but with the darkness flowing through her, Leia felt called to the weapon. She wrapped her hands around the cool metal, and with a jolt of energy a bright red blade was born. The humming of the lightsaber was like music to Leia's ears, and she swung the weapon back and forth.

 _This is it._ Leia thought. _This lightsaber is what makes me feel complete. It is mine, and I am a Sith._

* * *

"Chewie, how are we supposed to get on the Death Star? That man is crazy if he thinks we'll be able to save his daughter," Han complained.

The Wookiee suggested an idea to Han.

"Allow ourselves to get trapped?! Are you out of your mind? Who knows what they would do to the Falcon?" Han yelled.

Chewie responded to Han with equally loud grunts and barks.

"I think it's an insane idea!" Han threw himself into a chair and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "How did I get myself into this mess..."

Luke and Obi-Wan walked into the room Han and Chewie were fighting in.

"Do we have a plan?" Luke asked.

Han sighed. "Chewie thinks it would be a good idea to get ourselves trapped in the Death Star's tractor beam and practically throw ourselves into Darth Vader's slaughter."

"Chewbacca does have a point. We don't have a stolen Imperial starship to travel on. There is no way we can approach the Death Star in the Millennium Falcon without getting caught," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, we could find a way to disguise ourselves once we arrived on the Death Star. We wouldn't have to surrender," Luke continued.

Han looked around at everyone in disbelief. "You're all nuts. I am certainly not going to sacrifice myself to the Empire!"

"So you'll sacrifice the princess instead?" Luke snapped.

Han pointed a finger in Luke's face. "Better her life than mine!"

Luke was livid, but he decided not to show it. He merely sighed and looked away from Han. _How could that man end up being so selfish?_

"Captain Solo, there is really no other way for us to go about this. If you want your reward, you are going to need to trust our plan," Obi-Wan said. He stared at Han and Han stared back. Obi-Wan hoped Han could find something to trust in his eyes.

Han swore under his breath, then muttered, "Fine. This princess better be worth it."

* * *

Luke and Han would be forever grateful for the stupidity of stormtroopers. Once the pair knocked a couple out and stole their suits, they had the perfect disguise for maneuvering around the Death Star. They led Chewie around like a prisoner, and Obi-Wan snuck off to find a way to deactivate the tractor beam.

As they walked around hoping to find a central computer, Luke perked up and stopped walking.

"What's wrong, kid?" Han asked.

"Do you hear that?"

Han listened closely and suddenly heard the sound of lightsabers in action. The group followed the sound until they heard it emanating from a large chamber. The door was open, and a deep, bellowing voice echoed out into the halls.

"Use your hatred, let it fuel your power!"

Luke gasped softly. "Darth Vader," he trembled.

Han motioned to Chewie to stay put, and ventured to peek inside the door, curiosity eating away at him.

"Han, don't!" Luke fiercely whispered. Seeing that Han wouldn't listen, he followed closely behind.

What the two saw inside shocked them to their cores. A young girl about Luke's age grunted with ferocity as she wielded a red lightsaber, striking Vader's matching lightsaber and blocking his attacks. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and she bared her teeth from the effort.

Next, they heard a sinister voice that scraped their ears and sent chills up their spines.

"I am not impressed, Darth Tochter. There is not enough aggression flowing through you. You obviously do not hate me enough yet. Let's see if we can change that." The Emperor stood from his throne, held out his hands, and began to strike the girl with purple bolts of lightning. She fell to the hard floor and began to scream with agony, writhing back and forth.

Luke screwed his eyes shut underneath his stormtrooper helmet; he couldn't bear to watch.

After what seemed like forever, Palpatine finished his punishment with one final blow, leaving the girl to lay limp on the floor.

 _Oh no, is she dead?_ Luke panicked.

But Palpatine barked at her, "Get up, you weakling! A Sith never gives in, but always fights to the death. I can see where we need improvement, Lord Vader."

The girl attempted to rise, but her legs gave out beneath her and she stumbled back onto the floor. At this moment, she fell so that she was looking directly out the door to where Luke and Han were standing.

They both darted back behind the wall, but not before Luke caught a glimpse of her face. The look on her face would haunt him until the day he died. Her eyes were not cold and empty like he expected a Sith's would be. They were full of pain and fear. And he even noticed two tears streaming down her face.

Han, Luke, and Chewie hurried away from the Emperor's chamber to a private, safe room. They closed the door and ripped their helmets off.

"Is that...who I thought it was?" Han stammered.

Luke gulped and pulled out a picture Bail Organa provided them with. The girl in the picture was more ruddy and less gaunt than the girl in the chamber, but there was no doubting that they were the same person.

"That's Princess Leia."


	5. Chapter 4

After her punishment from Emperor Palpatine, Leia was sent back to her chambers for the evening. She collapsed on her bed, still shaky and in a lot of pain from the lightning Palpatine shot through her system. Leia dreaded what kind of training she would be subjected to tomorrow.

She tried to feel angry at the Emperor, straining her senses to sum up rage. But all Leia felt was worthlessness. She thought she was doing so well and learning quickly. But the Emperor had struck her down in a moment, scolding her on her lack of progress. And those two stormtroopers had witnessed the embarrassment happen.

Leia wiped frantically at the tears streaming down her face. "Stop it, Leia! Sith don't cry! Crying is weak!" But her frustration had manifested and she couldn't stop sobbing. The room began to shake, her emotions materializing through the Force.

"Sith don't cry! Sith don't cry!" She screamed over and over.

Unbeknownst to Leia, Darth Vader happened to pass by her room while this occurred. He halted for a moment, hearing his daughter crying and yelling at herself. An ache of pain went through a heart he thought he no longer had. If only she knew that he, the most powerful Sith, still cried almost every night about the loss of his wife.

Vader shook his head and continued walking, pushing his feelings aside. The Dark Side was his life now. He had no more room for love.

* * *

Still in their stormtrooper disguises, Han and Luke slumped into two chairs inside the control room they stumbled upon.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked, defeat lacing his tone. "It was hard enough rescuing a princess. Now we have to rescue a Sith."

Han looked at Luke grimly. "Yeah, I know."

"Did you see her face, Han? After the Emperor punished her?"

He sighed. "Yeah, kid. I'll never forget it."

"I think we can help her; she looked so afraid. I don't think she's too far gone, and I don't think she truly wants to be here."

Han got up and started pacing around the room. "How are we supposed to turn someone from the Dark Side? We're not even Jedi!"

"Well, I-"

"Save it kid, you're not a Jedi yet," Han grumbled.

All of a sudden, Luke's comlink turned on. "Luke? Luke, are you there? Are you all right?"

"Ben? Yeah, we're all right. We're in control room 21HG. Come quick, we have to talk to you."

"Do you have the princess? I've disabled the tractor beam," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke gulped. "Um...no. That's what we need to talk to you about."

After a brief silence on Obi-Wan's end, he said, "I'll be right there."

Luke set his comlink down and threw himself back into his chair. Han let out an exasperated breath.

"Great, now the old man has the tractor beam deactivated but we have no princess! This day keeps getting better and better..." Han complained.

After ten more minutes of sighing from Han and nervous pacing from Luke, Obi-Wan showed up in the control room.

"What happened? Why can't we find the princess?"

Han and Luke both shared a glance before Han continued, "Here's the thing. We found the princess, but she isn't...um...herself right now."

Obi-Wan looked to Luke for more information. "She's a Sith, Ben," Luke spoke in a hoarse whisper. "She turned to the Dark Side."

The old Jedi Master stumbled backwards slightly and placed a hand over his heart. "A Sith? Princess Leia? No, it can't be..."

"I mean, she isn't fully trained yet," Han cut in. "We saw her training with Vader and the Emperor. But she's definitely turned."

"But she's in a lot of pain! The Emperor tortured her when she wasn't showing progress, and I can tell she wants to get out," Luke said.

Obi-Wan sat down, taking in all of the information he had received. After a long time, he muttered, "We must tell Bail Organa. _I_ must tell Bail Organa."

* * *

A fuzzy, blue image of the viceroy appeared before Obi-Wan. He was alone in a different room, not ready to tell his friend of his daughter's fate.

"Obi-Wan, what news do you have? Have you found Leia? Is she all right?"

Obi-Wan could sense the panic and desperation in Bail's voice and his heart sunk.

"We have located Leia and she is alive. However, something has happened to her," Obi-Wan began.

Bail cringed. "What is it? What have they done to her?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued, "It appears that your daughter has turned to the Dark Side."

Bail gasped and his hand flew over his mouth. "What? That's not possible, she is strong, loyal to the Rebellion. She would never turn." Obi-Wan could hear Bail's voice quavering as he fought tears. "My little girl? My Leia? No, it's not possible."

"I'm so sorry, my friend. I don't know how or when it happened, but all I know is that your daughter is training with Darth Vader in the ways of the Sith." The Jedi fought back tears himself as he spoke the words. Half of the galaxy's hope, seduced by the Dark Side.

"Does she know? About her heritage?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't believe so. I'm not sure if Vader himself is aware."

Bail held his head in his hands. "How will we save her? What can we do?"

"I fear that Leia has already become quite powerful. But Luke senses good in her. Perhaps he could make her return to the Light," Obi-Wan postulated. "But we can't allow him to confront her unarmed. Only a Jedi can face her."

"Will you face her then?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I cannot, I must confront Vader. Leia is certainly not safe until Vader is defeated."

"There are no other Jedi."

The Jedi Master smiled. "We have Luke."

Bail stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "But he is not a fully-trained Jedi!"

"I will return to Alderaan with Luke and train him. Soon, he will be able to confront Leia."

"What if he can't turn her? What if he is defeated?"

"Then Leia is lost to the Dark Side."

With even more fear in his voice, Bail said, "And if he defeats her..."

"She dies."

Bail sighed with worry. "We are taking many risks here, Obi-Wan."

"I am aware. But that boy is our last hope."

A small smile formed on Bail's face. "Do you remember when they were born? How perfect they were? Little lights of hope in a very dark time for the galaxy. I never thought this would happen."

Obi-Wan's eyes watered at the memory. "The ways of the Force are mysterious. But I still believe they are the hope for this galaxy. Both of them."


	6. Chapter 5

"I'm going to be a Jedi?" Luke shouted. "Ha!" He shoved a finger in Han's face.

"Be quiet, kid! Do you want the whole base to know we're here?" Han snapped back.

Obi-Wan took Luke by the shoulders and turned him so they were face-to-face.

"Luke, this is serious business. The princess is in danger of far worse than death, and you may be the only person who can save her."

The young boy's face turned sombre as he realized how important his training was. It was not so he could prove to everyone back on Tatooine that he was more than a moisture farmer. Or to prove to Han that he wasn't just a "kid." He was becoming a Jedi so he could prove that the Light Side of the Force prevails, always.

"So we're all heading back to Alderaan then?" Han asked as casually as possible. "I can receive my reward and go home?"

Obi-Wan looked to the smuggler with a twinkle in his eye. "Not just yet, Captain Solo." Immediately Han's face fell into disbelief. "Luke and I will return to Alderaan, but we need someone to stay here and keep an eye on the Princess. Inform us of her state, what she is doing, how she is doing. I think her father would go crazy if he didn't know whether she was alive or dead."

Han shook his head rapidly. "No, this is _insane!_ I am done! Through! I cannot play babysitter for a Sith princess, trapped on this forsaken battle station of destruction! Chewie and I will return you to Alderaan, but that is all."

Obi-Wan lowered his head and sighed. "You are aware that you will only receive a reward from Bail Organa if you bring Princess Leia home. If you return now, all of that wealth will be gone."

Luke had to stifle a laugh from witnessing the Jedi Master play upon Han's one major weakness. He could see the torment in Han's face, while Chewie grumbled something into Han's ear. Luke was particularly fond of the Wookiee, as he seemed to be on their side. And had something closely resembling a heart, unlike Han.

Luke leaned over, stared Han directly in the eyes, and said, "Remember her face, Han? If you care about anything, _anything_ besides money, you wouldn't want that pain to happen again."

Han groaned, and he knew he was cornered on all sides. "I'll do it. But you're not leaving on the Falcon! I don't trust this farmer boy flying her."

"Wouldn't the Falcon be safer on Alderaan than in a hangar on the Empire's battle station? We will return with the Falcon when Luke comes to face the princess."

Once again, Han knew the old fossil was right. Chewie growled something to Han, and Han's eyes grew wide.

"I suppose, buddy. But I don't want to get separated," Han replied.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Well, Chewie is going to be hard to conceal on a battle station for an extended period of time. He thinks it would be safest for the mission if he returns to Alderaan with you two."

Luke could almost hear Han's voice tightening as he explained having to leave his close friend.

"I think Chewbacca is right," Obi-Wan said. "Will you be all right here on your own?"

Han scoffed. "What do you think my name is 'Solo' for? I can hold my own."

* * *

Once everyone else was gone, Han allowed a wave of terror to pass over him. He had felt alone many times in his life, but this was the most paralyzing loneliness he'd ever experienced.

"Shake it off, Solo. You need a plan...a plan..."

How was he supposed to check in on the princess without getting caught? Han's eyes passed over the stormtrooper helmet laying on the computer controls and his face lit up with realization. He immediately began playing around with the computer, trying to find Princess Leia's chambers. Once he found the information he was looking for, he slammed the stormtrooper helmet over his head and marched to chamber 715-O4.

* * *

It was only after Han knocked roughly on the chamber's door that he realized that it was the middle of the night.

 _Smooth buddy, now you've probably made the Sith princess angry on your first encounter._

Sure enough, the door whipped open to reveal a very irritated Princess Leia.

"What is it? What do you want at this hour?"

For a moment, Han was taken by the beauty of the princess. He had never seen her this close, and he found himself easily lost in her dark, brown eyes. They were full of fire, pain, and terror, but Han still found them captivating, as if layers of emotions were hidden in them. Her soft hair trailed down her back in a simple braid, and her skin looked as smooth as a porcelain doll's. Upon closer examination, Han noticed the remnants of tears drying on her face. His heart sunk a little at the thought of her crying from her torture earlier.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll go back to bed," she stated with annoyance.

Han registered that he had been staring at her for longer than he thought. "No wait, Princess Leia!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I was under the impression that I was only to be referred to as Lord Tochter by Imperials now."

"Of course, Lord Tochter, my mistake. I have...um...known you as Princess Leia for a long time, it's a little hard to switch."

Leia released a mirthless laugh. "I understand. Even I have a hard time remembering that Leia is not my name anymore. For some reason, some part of me finds it difficult to let go of." A brief wistful look passed over her features.

She scanned Han curiously and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Lord Vader has given me instructions to visit you each night to check in on your personal progress to the Dark Side. He wants me to make sure there is enough anger and hate filling your mind outside of training."

Leia nodded sadly. "Of course. After today's training, I've obviously let him down. He needs to know that I'm filled with enough rage for my next demonstration for the Emperor."

"Precisely. May I come in?"

"Yes, please." Leia sat down on her bed, while Han stood close to the doorway. _Easy for a quick escape if something goes awry._

Han cleared his throat. "Lord Vader wants you to answer as honestly as possible. He will not punish you for anything you say to me."

"Proceed please," Leia said warily.

"How are you feeling?"

Leia gaped at Han in surprise. "Lord Vader cares about 'how I'm feeling?'"

"Only to observe how your anger is growing."

Leia's face fell a little, as if she actually desperately wanted someone to care about her. However, she put on a brave face quickly and continued.

"I feel like a lost cause. I feel like I'm not meant to be a Sith. I cry, I feel pain, I'm not mad enough. I should be fuming right now for what happened to me in the Emperor's chambers, but I only feel worthless and sad." She paused for a moment before saying, "I still have this pull to the Light, and I don't know why."

Underneath his helmet, Han's face lit up. "Why don't you return to the Light?" He tried to ask it as unemotionally as possible.

"I don't know...I just, have to obey my Master. I must be a Sith." She paused and said casually, "I honestly don't even remember how I turned to the Dark Side. The last thing I remember before I was called to be the Emperor's apprentice is the horrifying torture they put me through to reveal the Rebel base. I suppose that torture made me so angry, I turned. Why that can't happen again now, I don't know."

Han was at a loss for words right then, as he realized that they were so close to saving the princess, but also so far away.

"That is all," he mumbled. "I'll be back tomorrow evening."

Before Han rushed out the door, Leia said, "Excuse me? What is your name? Or operating number I should say?"

 _Think fast, Solo. Solo..._ "Number One!" He blurted out nervously. _Good going, "Solo"._

To Han's surprise, Leia laughed. "Must be nice being Number One."

She was smiling. Maybe there was hope after all.

And after Han closed her door, he slid down the wall in a daze. He was completely enamored of her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! It really means a lot to me to hear your comments. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

Leia stood before Vader completely petrified for her training, her hands shaking by her sides. However, she was determined not to show her fear to either of her masters. Leia put on a brave, hard face and stared at Vader with unwavering eyes.

"We will begin where we left off yesterday, my apprentice. Just counter my attacks for now, and I want to feel the waves of anger coming off of you," Vader demanded.

His apprentice nodded, summoning up as much anger as she could muster. _Think about what the Emperor did to you, you hate him, Leia. No...Tochter,_ Leia coached herself. She could feel a bubbling rage begin to frenzy through her veins, and she knew she was ready.

Vader ignited his lightsaber, and Leia followed. In the blink of an eye, the Sith Lord was already dueling his apprentice. Leia violently countered his attacks, letting her hatred flow from her hands to the tip of her lightsaber.

Leia was extremely proud of herself; she was keeping up with her master, she was focused, and her rage gave her exactly the fire she needed. The Emperor would be very impressed.

As she and Vader battled around the room, Leia's mind wandered to the events of the previous evening. She considered how kind the stormtrooper was, how he made her laugh, and Leia's heart softened for a second. In that brief moment, Vader caught her off guard and slashed her leg.

Leia cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, holding onto her injured limb. The pain in her calf burned as if each one of her nerves was on fire.

"Do not lose focus! ALWAYS channel your anger, never let it waver!" Vader barked at her.

Leia bit down on her lip, trying to combat the pain and will away the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, my master. I promise I will do better."

"Let's continue," Vader said.

Leia's face flew up to meet her master's. _She had to keep fighting?_ She brought up her weapon, trembling from the shooting pain traveling up her leg. But Vader showed no mercy, and attacked his apprentice with the same force as before. Leia was able to keep up for a while, but soon her leg gave out from under her. Vader's lightsaber traveled across her lower abdomen, causing Leia to double over in agony.

"Get up!" Darth Vader shouted.

Heaving with short breaths, Leia looked up at him incredulously. "Am I supposed to continue fighting? I can barely move!"

"In a real battle, you fight until you're dead! Don't think I will train you any differently."

Leia gave a sardonic laugh. "Well you can't kill me."

"Then until you're unconscious. That's what the Emperor did with me."

Leia felt a twinge of pity for her master, trying not to imagine the horrors the Emperor subjected him through.

"DON'T feel sorry for me! Those feelings are compassionate, traces of the Light Side. We will have none of that here."

"Of course, my master," Leia mumbled, straightening up slowly. The pair continued to fight, but not for long. Once again, Leia was struck down with an injury on her arm. The pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed.

Vader hovered over her body and said, "I will have to report the outcomes of this session to the Emperor. He will not be pleased."

Leia's eyes widened with fear. She was done hiding her true emotions from Vader. "No, please, _please,_ " she begged weakly. "Don't tell him, I can't go through his torture again. Isn't this torture enough?"

"You know there is no room for compassion here," Vader droned.

"Please, please..." Leia mumbled before passing out. Vader waited until she was unconscious, then let feelings of compassion wash over him. Seeing Leia lie limp on the floor reminded him of the pain he had suffered too often, the pain he didn't want her to experience. He scooped Leia up into his arms, and a small glimmer of warmth settled in his heart as Leia's head rested on his shoulder.

Vader carried her back to her quarters, checking around every corner along the way. No one could catch him in this moment of sympathy. _Weakness,_ he reminded himself.

Once he reached Leia's quarters, he gently laid her upon the sheets of her bed. She appeared so peaceful and pure. Vader then decided he would not report his daughter's session to the Emperor.

* * *

Leia jolted awake to a knock on her door. Disoriented, she tried to remember where she was and what happened to her. She rolled over and wincing at the pain across her body, she recalled her terrible training with Vader. _But how did I get back to my room?_

The knocking repeated and Leia realized it must be Number One. She limped slowly towards the door, holding onto her hurting stomach.

Han waited nervously on the other side, hoping for another successful meeting with the princess.

"Hello, Number One," she greeted him as she swung the door open.

Han was shocked by her disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked, looking her up and down.

Leia grumbled. "Just a bad training session. Unfortunate part is that I'll _still_ have to pay for it. As if all of this isn't enough," she said, motioning to her injuries.

"Here, let me help you sit down." Han walked her over to the bed. "These are all lightsaber wounds?"

Leia nodded. "I still need to work on my concentration," she stated grimly.

"Let me check in the bathroom, maybe there's some first aid stuff in there," Han said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"You don't have to help me, it's not part of your duties," she called to him.

Han emerged with some supplies to clean and wrap her wounds. "I know. It's just the right thing to do."

Leia laughed, and once again Han was drove crazy by the sound. "Since when are Imperials concerned about doing the right thing?" She said.

Han gasped, realizing that was the first thing she said that truly made her sound like a Rebel again. Leia heard the gasp and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude. I'm on your side now anyways."

"It's all right," Han replied. He rolled up her sleeve and began to work on the cut. Han wished desperately he could remove his armor so he could touch her incredibly soft skin. He moved as tenderly as possible with the uniform, hearing Leia wince a couple of times.

Once Han finished with her arm and leg, Leia pulled up her shirt shyly so that he could tend to her stomach. Han could tell she was blushing, and he turned red under his helmet too.

Leia marveled at the care and gentleness of the stormtrooper, and her heart swelled at the kindness. _Stop it, Leia. Anger, not affection._

She abruptly pulled down her shirt as Han was finishing and said tersely, "I think that's enough. What do you want to ask me?"

Confused and slightly angered by Leia's reaction, Han replied, "Vader just wanted to make sure your wounds weren't too serious. And obviously, you can handle them on your own!" With that, Han left the room and slammed the door, leaving behind a very irritated Leia.


	8. Chapter 7

Eyeing the practice droid, Luke skillfully deflected every blast sent his way, blue lightsaber in hand. He turned to face Obi-Wan with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you feel the Force flowing through you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know, I really did. I wasn't nervous at all, instead I was at complete peace," Luke replied thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan stood and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "I do believe you have mastered the basics of utilizing a lightsaber. Now defending yourself from practice droids is one thing. Defending yourself from a live enemy is another. It is time that you learn how to duel against another lightsaber."

Luke's mouth dropped open. "I'm going to fight you?"

The old Jedi Master chuckled. "For practice, of course. And I won't be in it to...dismember you or kill you. Just to teach you. That's one way the training of a Jedi and Sith differs," he spoke sadly.

"Do you think anything like that has happened to the princess?" Luke asked gravely.

Obi-Wan stared off into the distance for a moment. "I hope not," he sighed. "On that note, we will find out from Captain Solo how she is doing any minute now."

As if on cue, Han appeared on the hologram projector. "Hello? Are you guys there?"

Obi-Wan approached the projector and answered, "Luke and I are here, but we are still waiting for Bail Organa."

"Is the princess all right? Is she dead?" Luke asked frantically.

Han had to stifle a laugh. "Calm down, kid, she's all right. How are you doing with your Jedi nonsense?"

Luke gave Han a pout and defiant glare. "It's not nonsense. And since you asked, I am doing fantastic. Ben told me that I'm already able to fight people."

"Good!" Han shouted sarcastically. "'Cause that's what you'll be doing eventually. I don't think Darth Vader is going to send an evil practice droid to destroy you."

As Luke was about to retort, Ben placed his hand on Luke's arm and said, "Pride is a way of the Sith, as they care only about themselves. Jedi care about others; remember _who_ you are becoming a Jedi for."

"Of course, I apologize," Luke said, shame evident in his voice.

Bail Organa stepped into the room and sat down beside Obi-Wan and Luke. "Hello, have I missed anything?"

"Just Luke bragging about his Jedi skills," Han said. Although Bail's face was weary, he allowed his hardened features to crack into a smile. His face soon returned to seriousness.

"What news do you have of Leia?"

Han grimaced, remembering their tense partings the other night. Things had remained strained between them for the past few days. "She is not entirely well. While I have hope that she can be turned, she is very lost in despair. Vader and the Emperor are really hard on her during training, especially the Emperor. She's sustained some injuries from lightsabers, but she's healing quickly."

He studied the three men's faces before continuing. Bail's features had become even more haggard, Luke's head was lowered and his face somber, and Obi-Wan's expression was unreadable.

"Most of the damage has been done to her emotionally. She feels worthless and has trouble summoning anger for her training. But there have been moments where I sense the good in her. Even the princess admits that she feels a strong pull to the Light Side."

Luke's expression immediately cheered. "That has to be good, right Ben?"

Obi-Wan patted the boy's shoulder. "It does give us reason to hope."

"When will Luke be ready to face her? I have to admit, she is becoming very strong," Han said.

Luke's eyes widened and Obi-Wan said, "Luke still needs more time to prepare. I sense Princess Leia's darkness through the Force, and it is fierce."

"What do you want me to do until then? She only keeps getting stronger," Han asked.

"Whatever you're doing currently is obviously helping her. The fact that she admitted a pull to the Light to you is extremely beneficial. She trusts you."

* * *

"Have you felt the disturbance in the Force, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked his apprentice.

"I have, my master," Vader replied. "Do you think it is merely the work being done with Darth Tochter?"

The Emperor bared his decaying teeth in a sinister smile. "I do not believe so. This is work on the Light Side of the Force. I do believe it is manifesting in the training of Luke Skywalker...the son of Anakin Skywalker."

Vader's breath hitched. "Skywalker had a daughter _and_ a son?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Palpatine sneered. "If we could also turn the boy, we will have the most powerful family ruling the galaxy. No force could stop us."

"Why is young Skywalker training in the ways of the Force?" Vader asked.

The Emperor stood and moved until he was standing only a few inches away from Vader. "Why do you think? To defeat his sister."

He paused and allowed the words to sink in before barking to his guards, "Bring Lord Tochter to me now!"

Vader's head swam as he processed the information the Emperor dumped in his lap. _They had been twins...I never knew. Padmé never told me._

"Lord Vader!" Emperor Palpatine ripped Vader out of his reverie. "I sense conflict in you. I do hope your feelings are clear on this matter."

"They are, my master."

Two of the Emperor's guards appeared with Leia in their custody. "Ah yes, thank you for joining us, Lord Tochter. I have some news to share with you. Guards! Bring me the first stormtrooper you encounter in the halls."

Leia stood beside Darth Vader as they both faced the Emperor. "What did you summon me for, my master?" Leia bowed before him.

"I have become aware of an enemy that is a direct threat to you, Tochter. A young Jedi named Luke Skywalker is training in the ways of the Force so that he can destroy you."

"Why would this Skywalker wish to destroy me? I am only training in the Dark Side; I am not a Sith yet," Leia questioned.

The Emperor grinned maliciously and continued, "Because he is your brother."

Confusion filled Leia's expression upon hearing Palpatine's words. "That's not possible, I have no siblings."

"You are aware you were adopted. Search your feelings, you know this to be true." A look of recognition passed over Leia's features. She felt a weak connection in the Force to this other being...her brother.

Palpatine grinned and said, "You must complete your training so that you can face Skywalker and turn him to the Dark Side. And that will be done easily. Guards, kneel the stormtrooper here before Lord Tochter."

Leia's eyes darted to a pair of guards leading a stormtrooper to her. He knelt down in front of her and turned up his face to look at her.

"Your task is simple," the Emperor said. "Kill him."

The color drained from Leia's face and her mouth went dry. Dueling with Vader was one thing, but murdering a defenseless human was another. A voice deep in her subconscious, the Rebel, warned her not to commit such a crime. But Leia feared the wrath of the Emperor if she refused and pushed that voice back into the depths of her mind.

She ignited her red lightsaber and summoned as much fear, anger, and hatred as she could. This was her destiny now. She drew the weapon up close to his neck, her hands trembling intensely.

As she was about to swing back her weapon, she faintly heard him say over the hum of her lightsaber, "Princess Leia."

There was only one person on the Death Star who ever referred to her as "Princess Leia." Her arms stopped abruptly, her eyes widened, and she whispered shakily, "Number One?"


	9. Chapter 8

_As she was about to swing back her weapon, she faintly heard him say over the hum of her lightsaber, "Princess Leia."_

 _There was only one person on the Death Star who ever referred to her as "Princess Leia." Her arms stopped abruptly, her eyes widened, and she whispered shakily, "Number One?"_

A shiver ran down Leia's spine as the stormtrooper slightly nodded his head.

Emperor Palpatine was not pleased with Leia's hesitation and snarled, "Do it, Tochter! He is expendable!"

But this particular stormtrooper was not expendable to Leia. He was the one person who cared about her well-being. He tended to her wounds in a physical and emotional manner; he was her last glimmer of hope. Some part of her still needed someone to care about her. Leia's whole body trembled as she made her decision. She slowly lowered her lightsaber and braced herself for her punishment.

"I cannot do it, my master," she mumbled shamefully.

Anger flashed across the Emperor's face. "How will you ever kill your brother if you cannot end the life of this worthless stormtrooper? You are weak!" He bellowed. "Once again, I will have to find new ways to create anger in you..."

Han so desperately wanted to take out his blaster and shoot the Emperor right there. How dare he talk to Leia that way? Leia was the strongest person he'd ever met.

"Get her out of my sight! The stormtrooper as well!" Palpatine yelled to his guards.

Leia's mouth dropped open. "You're not going to punish me?"

The Emperor gave her a pitiful laugh. "Not yet, my dear...not yet."

* * *

Leia crouched on her bed in fear, mulling over all the different ways that Emperor Palpatine could tease and torture her to complete her turn to the Dark Side. She was also concerned that Number One may not come by her quarters because of what happened in the throne room.

To her joy, there came a knock at the door in the wee hours of the morning. However, she headed to the door prepared for a verbal assault, knowing full well she almost killed him.

What happened next shocked her. The second the door opened, Han grabbed Leia and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you. Just, thank you," he mumbled into her hair.

"For what? I almost murdered you today!"

"No, you saved me. You gave me a chance."

Han noticed that he was affectionally stroking her hair, admiring how soft and silky it felt. He was more surprised that Leia didn't mind. Eventually, they separated their hug and sat down on the bed.

"Honestly, I don't like calling you Number One. It sounds so...inhuman. Only having a number to identify with makes it easy for the Emperor to treat you like you're expendable. You don't have any other name to go by?" Leia pressed him.

Han knew he was treading on thin ice, but he desperately wanted the princess to speak his name on her lips.

"You can call me Han."

Leia's face cracked into one of rare happiness and she spoke, "Han. I like that."

Han could feel his heart bursting with joy. His name sounded like music when she said it. Now he had another wrong to right.

"Would it be all right if I called you by _your_ real name? Not Tochter?"

Leia's face fell and she said, "I am Tochter now. The princess is gone."

"No she isn't! You haven't even completely turned to the Dark Side yet. So use of your old name is still applicable. It's uh...in the Sith Code!" Han exclaimed.

"The Sith Code? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. It's in the fine print."

Leia eyed Han warily. "How are you familiar with the Sith Code?"

Han stared at her blankly before continuing, "Lord Vader has all stormtroopers learn the Sith Code. Cause he's a Sith."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Leia pondered. "Well then, you can call me by my old name."

"Leia," he murmured.

"Leia," she repeated reverently.

The pair stayed deep in conversation for a long time, mostly talking about random subjects, but also discussing Leia's condition while aboard the Death Star. Han's heart ached for the conflict she felt between the Dark and the Light. But it was in these moments that Han knew the passionate Rebel Leia was still there.

"Now that you have a name, I wish you had a face," Leia stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"I mean, I wish I could put a face to your name. You do have a face underneath that helmet don't you?"

Han laughed jovially. "Yeah, I do. But stormtroopers aren't typically allowed to take off their helmets in front of people."

"Oh," Leia muttered. She stared at her feet, biting her lower lip. "But I'd say you're not really like a stormtrooper when we're together. You're like...my friend. Aren't you?" She said shyly.

A huge grin broke out on Han's face under his armor. "Of course. We're friends."

"I want to see the face of my friend. I won't tell anyone you removed your helmet in front of me."

Han nodded, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of finally seeing Leia with his own eyes. The thought of her finally looking at his real face. He lifted up his hands and slowly removed the helmet.

Leia let out a small gasp at the sight of the attractive man before her. She always expected stormtroopers to look fresh and artificial, like humans who had never truly experienced life. But Han had the walks of life written all over, carved and etched into every line of his face. His eyes were sparkling and deep, and he was giving her this lopsided grin that sent her heart racing.

"What is it?" Han broke Leia out of her trance.

Leia fumbled for words to describe her emotions. "I uh...didn't expect...um...you're very handsome!" Leia chastised herself inwardly for sounding like such a fool.

But Han just laughed. _Gosh, I'm crazy about this girl,_ he thought. He felt an even stronger connection to Leia now that their eyes truly met for the first time. Instinctively, he timidly reached out his hand to cup her cheek. Leia didn't flinch, didn't break eye contact, but touched Han's cheek as well. Han drew her face near to his and the two kissed each other gently, like it was a privilege to do so.

Leia felt a whirlwind of emotions inside of her, conflicting feelings of affection for Han and loyalty to the Dark Side. But as her lips met Han's, Leia decided she could allow herself to be good again. Just this once.


	10. Chapter 9

The room was eerily silent as Leia perched on the edge of her bed tensely, waiting for her daily training to begin. She was getting anxious because she seemed to be waiting for far too long. Leia feared the worst was yet to come.

Her training the past few days had been mysteriously cold and civil. Leia had expected exploding anger and intense punishment from either of her masters, but instead they acted as if nothing had happened.

Leia's heart pounded and her hands trembled to the point where she figured it was dangerous for her to hold a lightsaber.

But soon her mind wandered to her evening with Han a few nights ago, and her body instantly relaxed as warmth filled her. They hadn't kissed again since that night, but the attraction between them was palpable. Leia was trying so hard not to fall for him, trying with all her might to resist love, but she craved it. She hadn't realized how much she missed being loved until she was given a little sliver of it again.

Leia could tell Han was so nervous about her impending punishment. Every day he would look at her with crazed eyes when she opened the door and ask if she was all right. Leia was relieved that the Emperor hadn't done anything to Han, since he was involved in the whole situation. But Leia supposed she couldn't fully relax yet.

Suddenly, Leia's door slid open and made her jump. In the quiet of the room, the door sounded as loud as the engine of a Star Destroyer.

Darth Vader towered in the entryway, his breathing cutting through the air. Leia rose quickly and smoothed her Sith robes.

"I am here to escort you to the Emperor now, Tochter."

Leia nodded slightly and followed Vader into the dark, sterile hallway. The whole space station seemed too quiet, the sound of Vader boots hitting the floor ringing in her ears.

She gulped as they approached the Emperor's chambers, and she tried to mentally prepare herself for the pain she was about to receive.

But Vader kept walking right past the chambers. Leia stopped with confusion and blurted out, "Isn't this where we're going, my Master?"

Vader spun around and glanced at the doorway to the chambers. His mask then moved to face Leia, and she almost felt like his eyes were staring straight into hers. Chills trickled up and down her spine.

"No. We are going somewhere you have never been before." With that he turned and continued marching in the direction of their unknown location.

Finally they entered a large control room, with officers working panels of buttons all around. The Emperor sat limply in a chair positioned in the center of the room. Leia noticed Alderaan out the window of the control room and her blood ran cold.

"Darth Tochter. Please, come forward," the Emperor commanded.

Leia stood frozen, staring at Alderaan. Vader gave her a slight push on the shoulder which woke her up from her trance and propelled her forward.

The Emperor grinned, exposing his decaying teeth as Leia bowed reluctantly before him. "Why have you brought me here, my Master?"

"Ah, an excellent question." Palpatine paused, allowing suspense to hang in the air. "Following your defiance the other day, I had to rack my brain for a new way to motivate anger in you. You are rather resilient, Tochter, and have been very difficult to train. But eventually, I came up with a strategy that I hope will consume you with darkness and prepare you to face your brother."

Leia eyed Alderaan warily and shivered. The Emperor noticed and chuckled. "Ah yes, it seems I have struck a chord. You still love your father and mother, and your people. I think you still have hope that one day this pain will all be over and you can go home. But perhaps if there is no home for you to return to, you will be more compliant to my methods."

"What do you mean, 'no home to return to?'" Leia asked in a panic.

"The Empire built this battle station to be the ultimate weapon in the universe. However, we have not yet had the opportunity to test its powers of destruction. This opportunity was almost too good to pass up," the Emperor drawled.

"What?!" Leia leapt up and screamed. She knew she had to do something, anything to stop them. Grab her lightsaber and kill the officers working the controls, anything! Anything to save her planet. Her family. Her home. But she was petrified with fear.

"Vader, turn her towards the window and hold her in place," the Emperor said.

The Dark Lord came up from behind Leia and took her arms in a stunningly strong grip. Leia fought desperately to free herself, but his mechanical strength was no match for her.

"You may fire when ready," the Emperor stated simply to an officer standing by.

"NO!" Leia wailed. "No, please!"

She could hear the sounds of the controls engaging and tears started to sting her eyes. Her ears closed off until all she could hear was the sound of her racing heartbeat.

"Please, please don't do this!" She begged. But before she could finish her plea, Alderaan was gone. Blasted into billions of fragments floating around the galaxy. Her insides felt numb, and she couldn't comprehend all she had suddenly lost. Her eyes darkened as she stared into the black abyss that was once Alderaan.

* * *

Han stood patiently outside Leia's door for what seemed like a long time after he knocked. At first he figured she was in the bathroom, but now he was gripped with worry.

"Leia? Leia, are you in there? Are you all right?"

A faint voice from behind the door said, "Come in. It's open."

Han opened the door to find Leia curled in a ball on the bed, her head tucked underneath her arms as if she were shielding herself.

"Leia!" He rushed to the beside. "Leia, what happened?!"

The former princess' tear-streaked face lifted to look at him. "It hurts. Han, help me, it hurts so bad."

Han rubbed his hand affectionately over Leia's arms. "What? What hurts?"

"My heart," she whimpered.

Han stared at Leia with confusion. "W-What do you mean? What happened?"

"Alderaan. It's gone. They destroyed it."

Han's face blanched and his mouth ran dry. He took Leia up in his arms and let her drown him with her tears. He knew he had to try and contact Obi-Wan the first chance he had. If he still existed.


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. Sorry for the delay everyone, my computer was in repairs for a while! Enjoy the angst. ;)**

* * *

 _"Alderaan. It's gone. They destroyed it."_

 _Han's face blanched and his mouth ran dry. He took Leia up in his arms and let her drown him with her tears. He knew he had to try and contact Obi-Wan the first chance he had. If he still existed._

Han squelched his fears and focused on the issue at hand. Han removed his helmet, then caressed Leia's hair comfortingly while whispering, "I'm so sorry, Princess Leia."

As if a switch was flipped in her head, Leia wrenched herself violently from his arms. "No! Don't call me that, I am not _Princess_ Leia! Since my home world was destroyed, there is no one for me to be a princess to anymore."

Han stared at Leia in shock, watching her take shuddering, angry breaths. "That part of my life is dead now, just like Alderaan." She said in a deep, cold voice.

"No, keep that part of you alive!" Han countered, desperately hoping to bring her back from the darkness that was enveloping her. "Keep it alive for Alderaan."

Leia scowled at him and didn't reply. She stood up and started pacing around the room, running her hands through her hair and breathing heavily.

With an inhuman scream, Leia Force-pushed her dresser against the other wall, causing it to splinter into millions of tiny fragments. "I want to kill them all! The Emperor, Vader, every smug officer, every faceless stormtrooper. Every one of them did this to me, every one of them caused me this pain."

Enraged now, Leia whipped her lightsaber out of her belt and ignited it with fury. Han flinched back and expected the worst. But she merely swung it around the room, murdering every member of the Empire in an invisible fantasy.

Finally, she spun around and directed the tip of the blade inches away from Han's face. "Once everyone was dead, with not a soul breathing on this space station, I would kill the one I spared until the very end. You."

Han realized he wasn't breathing, and hadn't been for a long time. The smuggler had seen many horrifying things in his life, from deformed pirates to Jabba the Hutt, but he was never so terrified as this.

He croaked out, "Why? I'm not one of those faceless stormtroopers. I'm different, I've helped you."

Leia's mouth broke into a sinister sneer and she responded in a low quasi-whisper, "You. You were the worst of them all. You gave me hope, even though it no longer exists."

With that, Leia withdrew her lightsaber and stormed out of the tiny room. Han finally let out the breath he was holding and held his head in his hands. This was it. She was gone, and Han had no idea how anyone could bring her back. For the first time since he was a child, Han Solo broke down and wept.

* * *

Leia burst into the Emperor's throne room unannounced, but she didn't care. A stormtrooper standing in the doorway tried to stop her, but with a lightning-fast reflex she cut the soldier down with her lightsaber.

The Emperor saw this and was overcome by the waves of rage that flowed throughout the room as Leia approached his throne. He grinned maliciously and thought, _My plan worked._

"Lord Tochter, to what do I owe the pleasure of this...unexpected visit?" The Emperor asked.

Leia bowed before him with immense respect and stated, "I am ready to complete my training. When the time has come, bring me to Skywalker."

* * *

Han rushed to find the nearest holoprojector possible. His hands were shaking and sweat was dripping down his face and back. What if they were all gone? Luke, Ben, Bail...Chewie, blown to smithereens?

Eventually, Han found an empty control room and closed the door behind him. He knew the holoprojector on Alderaan didn't exist any longer, so he started a secure transmission to the Falcon and hoped for the best. After what seemed like hours, Chewbacca's furry face appeared in blue before him.

"Chewie! You're all right!" Han shouted. "Where are you, you heard about Alderaan right?"

The Wookiee barked a response and Han's entire being flooded with relief.

"You're all on Yavin IV. With the Rebellion? Why?"

Han listened carefully to Chewie's response. "Bail needed to bring them the Death Star plans and everyone decided to ride in the Falcon. Typical. Can I talk to Ben and Luke?"

Chewie disappeared to retrieve the pair, and soon they both appeared before him. Luke caught his attention first. Somehow, he seemed so much older and wiser than the last time they spoke.

"Luke! Ben! I am so glad to see you're all right. I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay, Han? You're shaking so much you're blurring the holo," Luke said.

"Just let me speak!" Han responded tersely. "Alderaan's destruction was used as a way to break Leia. And it worked. She's gone, her anger has consumed her. I don't know what to do."

"Han, calm down," Obi-Wan said peacefully, although his voice was edged with sorrow.

"I failed her, guys, I failed her!" Han was yelling wildly now. "I was supposed to protect her from the pain and now she's gone. It's all my fault, I don't-"

"Han!" Obi-Wan shouted forcefully. "There was nothing you could have done. The devastating impact of Alderaan's destruction was beyond your control."

Luke added quietly, "It wasn't your fault."

Han nodded and attempted to suppress his panic.

"Luke is ready to face her," Obi-Wan said. "Either their familial bond will save her, or she will be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Han practically whimpered. Not Leia, not his precious Leia. "No! Give me some more time, maybe she will come around. I swear we had a connection, I can bring her back-"

"Luke is our last hope," Obi-Wan said simply.

Han laughed bitterly and said, "Leia doesn't believe in hope anymore."


	12. Chapter 11

Luke tossed and turned through a fitful sleep for hours. He was extremely anxious about meeting with Leia to duel the next day, and he felt so unprepared. Although he learned quickly over the course of the past few months, Luke lacked experience as a Jedi. _Then again,_ he thought, _Leia lacks experience as a Sith too. It will be all right._ Using Jedi meditation skills Obi-Wan showed him, Luke brought himself to a place of tranquility. Soon, he was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

 _Blue and red lightsabers clashed for the first time, brother and sister brought to reunion by the crackling of blades._

 _Luke felt his hands sweating around the lightsaber and he feared it might slip out of his hand as he pushed his weapon against hers._

 _The sound around him became distant and foggy, but the Emperor's cackle cut through the haze like a razor blade. It rang through his ears and made his head throb._

 _Now Luke's vision was blurry, the world around him turning into an abstract painting. Pain cut through him, but Luke knew it wasn't his pain. Han! Something was wrong with Han!_

 _Luke's senses spun out of control and he had no way of stopping it. He needed to help Han, he needed to save Leia, he needed-_

Luke jolted awake with a start, his heart beating rapidly and his breath coming out in short gasps. _It was only a dream...it was only a dream,_ he comforted himself. But it had felt so real, so tangible. _Was it a vision?_

* * *

Han tore throughout the Death Star in a frenzy, searching for Leia. She wasn't in her bedroom, but she had to be on this space station. He would find her. He didn't care with the old man said, Han had resolved to bring her back to the Light.

Finally, Han spotted her walking down the hallway, her stride confident and powerful. For a moment, Han watched her hips sway back and forth, stunned by the respect her walk alone demanded.

"Snap out of it, Solo!" He whispered to himself. "Now is not the time."

Han snuck up behind Leia, grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into an empty control room. He locked the door behind him and threw his helmet to the ground.

"Han!" Leia yelled, her eyes filled with fury. "Have you lost your mind? I thought I made myself clear before that I don't want to see you ever again."

"Why is that? Afraid that I'll make you believe in hope again? Scared that you'll become weak and return from the Dark Side?" Han countered.

"I'm not telling you anything," Leia muttered and made a dash for the control panel to open the door.

Han stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. He grabbed her arms desperately and shouted in a panicked voice, "Leia, you have to come back to the Light! You can't fall prey to the Emperor. He abuses you, and when he's done with you he'll destroy you. I'm sure that's what he's planning for Vader if you fully turn."

Leia ripped herself out of Han's grasp. "That's nonsense! We are all going to rule the galaxy together. We will restore justice and peace to the galaxy!"

"With fear?! And lies? Leia, you were a Rebellion leader. You were already bringing peace and justice to the galaxy! You are strong and smart, and extraordinarily brave. But you will lose those qualities forever if you complete your turn to the Dark Side."

For a moment, Leia was silent. Memories flickered through her mind of the Rebellion, of her time on Alderaan. A cold darkness descended over her and her emotions started to go numb.

"No one cares anymore, Han," Leia said in a voice devoid of passion. "My world is gone, my family and friends are dead, and the Rebellion won't take me back after what I've done. There is nothing left for me in the Light, so I might as well enter the Dark."

Han swallowed back a sob and furrowed his brow, trying to keep tears in. "That's not true. So many people still love you. Your father, he's still alive."

Leia's eyes lit up briefly in relief and recognition.

"He loves you, Leia, he wants you in his arms again," Han continued. "Luke is coming here, risking his life to bring you back to the Light. You're his sister and he loves you too, even though he's never met you."

"Han, just stop-"

"And I love you, Leia. From the moment I met you, my whole life's purpose changed. You made me laugh, I could talk with you for hours...you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. All of sudden, my world didn't just include me anymore. It was me and you."

A tear slid down Leia's cheek, her eyes still empty and dark. But at least they were filled with tears and feeling. Han reached up and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He cupped her cheek and brought his face down to meet hers. Leia trembled slightly as their lips touched and he drew her into an intense kiss. She felt herself coming alive again, transported to a place of love and care. Han drew away and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Come back, Leia."

Han could see it, he could see the Light in her eyes! When Luke arrived he would take her onto the Millennium Falcon, back to the Alliance. All of this would be over, he could join the Rebellion and go on a real date with Leia...

"How did you know my father was alive? And that Luke wants to turn me to the Light? You're just a stormtrooper."

Han figured now was as good a time as any to tell Leia who he really was. She was coming back anyways. "I'm not actually a stormtrooper. I'm Luke and Obi-Wan's pilot. I brought us here to rescue you, but once we found out about your turn, Obi-Wan asked me to stay here and watch out for you while Luke trained."

In a flash, Leia's face clouded over. The Light that was entering her eyes disappeared, and Han's face fell. He couldn't understand what was happening.

"You mean, this was all a set-up? Basically, you were _assigned_ to watch over me?" Leia bit out.

Han shook his head rapidly, "No, Leia, well yes-"

"Maybe if you made me fall in love with you, you could get me to turn back to the Light and return to the Rebellion!" Leia was shouting now.

"No! I-"

"It was all fake!" Leia cried. "All of it was part of a plan! The visits, our talks, the kisses! It was all a lie!"

Han ran his hand through his hair, overwhelmed by what was happening. "That's not true, I never planned to fall in love with you. Our connection was real! Please, believe me, please."

"I can't. I don't know how to trust you anymore, Han." Leia let out a tiny yelp that sounded like her biting back a sob. "And I'm telling Lord Vader there is a traitor to the Empire on board."

"No! Leia, please!"

Leia aggressively brushed past Han, hit the control panel, and strode out of the room, her cape billowing behind her.

"Please come back," Han muttered, watching her go until she was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

As the Millennium Falcon became caught in the Death Star's tractor beam, Luke went over the plan in his head again. _I am going to surrender to the Empire. I know they've been expecting me. Ben will hide and guard the ship so that when I have Leia and Han we can make a quick escape._ Luke closed his eyes and felt the Force flowing around him and through him. He focused on the Light, allowing it to bring him to peace.

"Luke." Obi-Wan interrupted his meditation. "Remember to protect yourself from the Dark Side. There are three powerful Sith on this space station, and the Dark Side is very seductive. But the darkness never truly wins."

The young Jedi gave Obi-Wan a small smile. "I know, I'll remember Ben."

Obi-Wan's heart ached a little, realizing that this duel would probably strip Luke of the last of his naivete and innocence. Facing darkness can do that to a person, and Obi-Wan knew from personal experience.

"Does Han know where I will meet him?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "He never picked up his commlink, so I don't think he does. Hopefully Leia will help you find him once she's turned back."

"Do you truly believe Leia will turn?" Luke asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

The Jedi Master patted Luke on the shoulder. "As I said, the darkness never truly wins."

* * *

Han spluttered and doubled over as an Imperial officer kicked him in the stomach. He thought he caught Leia wincing as he fell to the floor.

"Captain Han Solo. My apprentice informed me that you are a traitor, who has been trying to turn her back to the Light and thus sabotage the Empire" the Emperor spat at Han. Han was surrounded by stormtroopers and Imperial officers, and he faced Emperor Palpatine on his throne. Leia and Darth Vader stood by his side. "How foolish. There is no chance of turning my apprentice. She has become more powerful each day, and once she kills her brother her training will be complete."

"You are wrong, Your Majesty," Han bit out through the pain in his stomach. "There is still Light in her. And once Luke faces her, the darkness will no longer have a hold on her. I tried to save her...but I failed." Han added the last part quietly with sadness. He looked up at Leia and noticed that her eyes were watery. Han felt his heart split in two, threatening to cry himself. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through inside.

When Leia saw him staring at her, she quickly blinked back her tears. Her eyes returned to their fiery state and her expression became like steel. How was it possible that the same girl had melted in his arms only a short time ago?

"Indeed you did fail. You wasted your life on her," the Emperor said.

Han waited to reply until he locked eyes with Leia once again. "It wasn't a waste."

Leia's eyes widened, her mouth gaping slightly. Han felt his own emotions abandon him as two tears began to slide down his cheeks. "It was worth every moment," he whispered almost to himself.

"I will not deal with you right now," the Emperor barked. "Instead, I will imprison you until Lord Tochter can kill you herself. Take him away."

Leia let out a small gasp, her emotions spinning. She painfully watched as stormtroopers dragged Han away. He never broke his gaze with hers until he disappeared through the door.

* * *

Luke rushed Obi-Wan to one of Han's smuggling compartments as they waited in the hangar of the Death Star.

"Just wait here. Before you know it, I'll be back with Han and Leia by my side," Luke told him. He turned around to exit the Falcon.

"Wait, Luke!" Obi-Wan called to him. "Bail told me to relay a message from him to Leia. Remind her that he loves her so much. Tell Leia that he misses her and wants his Princess back home again. She has to know that he never stopped loving her throughout all of this."

Luke nodded solemnly, a sort of maturity descending over him. His head whipped around as he heard clicking stormtrooper armor approaching the ship.

"And remember, the Force will be with you. Always," Obi-Wan stated one last time before bringing the compartment cover over his head. He heard the ramp lowering and mumbled conversations as Luke surrendered and was taken away. As Obi-Wan waited in the compartment, with stormtrooper boots marching overhead, he reached out through the Force, searching for a signature he had not felt in a long time.

Finally, Obi-Wan discovered a dark presence not far away. However, the darkness had a small core of light inside of it. There was still a trace of a cheerful boy winning a pod race, a young man rolling around in a meadow with his love, and a Jedi overwhelmed with emotion when he found out he was going to be a father. There was still a trace of Anakin.

* * *

Vader's breathing hitched when he felt a strange presence in the Force. Leia noticed the slight change and looked up at the towering figure beside her.

"Are you all right, Lord Vader?" She asked. Vader almost laughed. When was the last time someone asked him that question? There was genuine concern in her eyes, and a little piece of Vader's twisted heart warmed. _My daughter._

Vader shook the thoughts out of his mind and focused on the presence in the Force. He never thought he would feel this signature again. His master, his best friend...traitor.

"Do you feel an unfamiliar presence in the Force?" Vader asked her.

Leia closed her eyes and searched out with her feelings. After a moment, she nodded her head. "I think I feel...Skywalker. He has arrived, Master."

Vader didn't respond to Leia. Of course he had felt Skywalker's presence as well. He had been searching for Skywalker while the three Sith waited in the Emperor's throne room for his arrival. But Leia did not notice his former master's Force signature. He was connecting with Vader personally.

"I will return shortly," Vader stated briskly. He stepped down from the Emperor's platform and moved for the exit hastily.

"But Skywalker will be here any minute!" Leia shouted at him. He turned and was shocked to find that Leia looked hurt. It was almost like she wanted him to be there for her, to support her during her first duel. Like he was a father abandoning his child when she really needed him.

Vader turned back towards the exit and rumbled, "I will be back before he arrives."

The Dark Lord followed the strange Force signature throughout the many hallways of the Death Star, his breath quickening with each step. Eventually, Vader turned a corner and directly before him stood a man he had not seen since his days in the Light.

"We meet again at last, Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N. This chapter is the last one that I have pre-written, so the time between updates may become a little slower now as I balance life and writing fanfics. Thank you for every review, they always bring a smile to my face!**

* * *

"Luke Skywalker, Your Majesty."

Two stormtroopers held his arms on both sides as they brought the Jedi before the Emperor's throne. For some reason, Leia was shocked at how young he was. He had a mop of blond hair atop of his head and a smooth face. Leia pulled back her shoulders and stood tall, trying to appear confident and powerful. She made eye contact with Luke and held it, examining their striking blue quality. Leia expected him to stare back at her with hatred, but was surprised by kind, compassionate eyes. _Why are they all so kind to me? Him, Han..._

"Ah yes, the young Skywalker. I would like you to meet your sister...Darth Tochter." The Emperor gestured a wrinkly hand towards Leia.

Luke gave her a boyish grin and stated, "Leia. I'm glad to finally meet you. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

Leia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The circumstances are fine for me. Perhaps you are afraid of what will happen to you today?"

Shaking his head, Luke replied, "On the contrary. I'm looking forward to returning to the Rebel base with you. Bringing you home to your father."

A wave of sadness and guilt passed through Leia's heart. She parted her lips and tried to retort, but words fell flat. _How do you conceal when you miss someone so much?_

"Don't let him tempt you, Tochter," the Emperor snarled. "Your dearest father did not even come back for you. Abandoned you, left you to fall to the Dark Side, practically left you for dead. He doesn't care about you, only his precious Rebellion."

Leia started to sense the fury swirling inside of her, thinking about how Han lied to her, told her that her father still loved her and wanted her back. There was so much deception, she didn't know who to trust anymore. The anger continued to swell, the Emperor's cackling laugh filled Leia's ears, and her hand tightly gripped the hilt of the lightsaber at her side. She wanted this to be over.

Through the storm of emotions inside, three words penetrated Leia's consciousness. "Kill him, Tochter."

Before Leia's mind could comprehend her actions, blue and red lightsabers clashed for the first time, brother and sister brought to reunion by the crackling of blades.

* * *

 _"We meet again at last, Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

Obi-Wan simply stood his ground, his gentle eyes staring into Darth Vader's mask, trying to envision Anakin's face underneath. He recalled the shaggy mop of hair that hung from his head, his mischievous grin, the scar that was carved down the side of his face, his fierce blue eyes. But now, Obi-Wan was only met with the cold, expressionless countenance of the black mask.

Vader's red lightsaber shot out from the hilt and he approached Obi-Wan slowly. "You should not have come back."

"I had to," Obi-Wan replied, reaching for his weapon. "You captured the hope for the galaxy, forcing her to evil. I could not stand by and watch you destroy her. How did you do it?"

"What?" Vader's lightsaber lowered slightly.

"How did you get her to turn? Leia is one of the strongest people in the galaxy, the Rebellion meant everything to her. It couldn't have been easy. What did you do to her?"

Vader whipped his lightsaber up and struck Obi-Wan's, who artfully deflected the attack. "I am not answering your pointless questions anymore."

Their lightsabers engaged in clash after clash, and Obi-Wan grew frustrated. He shouted over the hum of the sabers, "Did you torture her for days? Threaten her family? What possibly could have caused her to fall? Tell me, what did you do to _your daughter?"_

"Enough!" Vader roared, as his weapon grazed Obi-Wan's shoulder. The Jedi cried out in pain, but maintained his composure.

"You knew she was your daughter!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Yet you allowed her to suffer."

An unwarranted memory flashed in Vader's mind. The moment of weakness during Leia's training.

 _"I will have to report the outcomes of this session to the Emperor. He will not be pleased."_

 _Leia's eyes widened with fear. "No, please, please," she begged weakly. "Don't tell him, I can't go through his torture again. Isn't this torture enough?"_

 _"You know there is no room for compassion here," Vader droned._

 _"Please, please..." Leia mumbled before passing out. Vader waited until she was unconscious, then let feelings of compassion wash over him. Seeing Leia lie limp on the floor reminded him of the pain he had suffered too often, the pain he didn't want her to experience. He scooped Leia up into his arms, and a small glimmer of warmth settled in his heart as Leia's head rested on his shoulder._

"You know nothing!" Vader lashed out at Obi-Wan again, acidic anger rising in his throat.

Obi-Wan retracted his lightsaber, defenseless before his old friend. He spoke in lower tones, "I know there is still good in you. I've always known. Don't allow your daughter to suffer any more. Don't let her complete her journey to the Dark Side."

The pair stood facing each other, with Vader's mechanical breathing and the hum of his lightsaber as the only sounds in the air.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses," Vader growled as he lurched forwards towards Obi-Wan. There was no time left for defense. Vader's weapon came down on Obi-Wan's right hand, severing the limb from his body. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, grimacing and clutching his right arm.

Vader pointed his blood-red saber at the Jedi's face. "You are beaten, my old Master."

Obi-Wan breathed heavily, pain coursing through his arm as Vader swung back for the final blow. "I saw them. When they were born."

The lightsaber stopped in mid-air. "What?" Obi-Wan could almost sense the disbelief in his voice.

"I was there when Luke and Leia were born. They were beautiful, so tiny and pure. All I could think was that Anakin should have been there. _You_ should have been there."

Vader's lightsaber quavered, although still aimed at Obi-Wan's neck.

"Padme knew there was good in you too. She told me. Don't prove her wrong."

Vader felt something trickle down his face that he hadn't felt in years. He tried to convince himself it was sweat, but he could not deny it. He was crying. No one had spoken Padme's name to him in twenty years.

In one swift motion, he brought back his weapon and placed it on his belt. Obi-Wan's eyes went wide with hope.

"We are not finished yet," Vader drawled, before spinning around and marching back down the Death Star corridor. As the billowing breeze of Vader's cape hit Obi-Wan's face, the Jedi let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N. Hello there, readers! Thank you all for being patient for this next update! We are actually approaching the conclusion of this story, and I plan to release a chapter once every weekend until it is completed. Enjoy!**

 _Before Leia's mind could comprehend her actions, blue and red lightsabers clashed for the first time, brother and sister brought to reunion by the crackling of blades._

Immediately, Leia sensed Luke's strength through the Force. It felt odd to her, somehow soft and gentle. Leia couldn't comprehend how he could be so strong and peaceful at the same time, and it infuriated her. She abruptly broke their contact and circled her crimson weapon at her side.

The siblings faced each other in the center of the throne room, circling around and stalking one another like prey. Luke's sparkling blue eyes struck Leia's fierce browns. She hated how he stared at her, as if he could see deep into the essence of her being. But Leia forced herself to maintain eye contact, not allowing him to think she was afraid. He couldn't know how weak she felt, how inadequate.

Soon overwhelmed by the vulnerability Luke made her feel, Leia struck his blade diagonally from above, hoping to distract him from her eyes. They began a series of fast-paced strikes and parries.

Luke noticed the aggression and heaviness in Leia's attacks, whereas his were light and agile. Terror settled in his stomach as the darkness and anger radiated from each of Leia's blows.

A sly smile graced Leia's lips. "You fear me," she remarked.

Luke cursed inwardly. _Fear is a path to the Dark Side._ He quickly squelched his feelings and smiled back at Leia. Without fear, Leia had no hold over him.

"Never. I am one with the Force, and I have nothing to fear."

The pair began to circle each other again. Although Luke's fear was gone for now, Leia knew it was there somewhere. A weakness to exploit.

"But you can tell I am more powerful than you. The Dark Side of the Force has given me power that you will never have. That you _refuse_ to have."

"The Dark Side has nothing to offer but pain and heartache. You know that firsthand, don't you?"

A wave of sadness fell on Leia's features, but was replaced quickly by fire. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she spit out.

"Of course you do! To gain your power, you sacrificed happiness. And peace!"

Hoping to silence Luke, Leia suddenly let out a frustrated yell, leapt out and struck his lightsaber. The blades sizzled and crackled as they held them there, faces inches apart.

"I saw it, Leia!" Luke shouted. Leia flinched at the sound of her true name. "I saw what the Emperor did to you during your training! The electricity, your screams, begging for mercy. Was this worth the price you paid, Leia?"

Leia disconnected their sabers with rage and started attacking Luke passionately. Between hits she screamed, "It will be—when I have your head—rolling—on the floor!"

"And what about Han?" Luke replied, grunting with each parry.

Leia abruptly stopped her onslaught and her demeanor turned cold. "What about Han?" She ground out.

Luke was taken aback by her sudden change and didn't respond. Leia stepped menacingly closer to him and barked, "How do you know about Han? What did he tell you?"

"All I know is that he cared about you! So much. He felt like he failed you, when all he did was look out for you when no one else would."

Tears welled in Leia's eyes, tears she didn't want. "And I cared about him!" Leia wailed. "I could have loved him! But he _did_ fail me!" Hot tears, burning like her fury inside, began to stream down her cheeks. "He betrayed me! He never truly cared about me, he just wanted to turn me back and bring me to the Alliance."

Upon witnessing Leia's heartbreak, Luke hurt as well for her, his eyes softening and voice lowering. "That's not true."

"I was a job! He used me, he used my feelings, my weaknesses."

"No! His care for you was genuine, I could tell. He only wanted to you to return to the Light because he knew it was best for you. He wanted to bring you back from all the pain and suffering the Dark Side brought you."

The Emperor throughout the fight had sat in silence, quietly calculating and observing his new apprentice carefully. She was softening, he could feel it through the Force. But there was still a weakness to manipulate. The Emperor subtly gestured towards one of his guards.

Leia still stood fuming, her eyes cast to the floor and her breaths heavy. But they were slowing down, evening out. In a moment of sympathy, Luke made a bold move. He stepped slowly towards Leia, closing the gap between them. Then, he reached out with his trembling hand and gently grasped Leia's chin in his fingers. He was surprised to find no resistance as he brought Leia's chin up, her eyes meeting his. Now, gentle blue met sad brown, both sets of eyes swimming with tears.

"Come with me," Luke whispered. "You can leave this behind, return to the people who love you. Ben Kenobi and your father have been waiting for you. Han is ready to die for you. And me. I mean, you're my sister. I love you, I want to get to know you. The real you. The real Leia."

Leia was about to respond when the Emperor's cackle broke through the room, echoing off the walls. Brother and sister spun to face him, and Leia gasped loudly at what she saw.

The Emperor had arisen from his throne and was now standing over Han, who was held captive by two guards. He was already bruised along his arms and all over his face.

"You are correct about one thing, young Skywalker," the Emperor stated with a grin on his wrinkled complexion. "Solo _is_ ready to die for her. And he will, unless she makes the right decision."

The Emperor now turned his speech towards Leia. "Tochter, you choose. Kill Skywalker, and your love is set free. You can be with him forever. If you fail me...he will die."


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N. Hello again, another chapter for your delight! Just a couple more chapters to go!**

 _The Emperor now turned his speech towards Leia. "Tochter, you choose. Kill Skywalker, and your love is set free. You can be with him forever. If you fail me...he will die."_

Leia thought her legs would give out beneath her as the room spun around her. _Choose? How am I supposed to choose?_ She turned her gaze from the Emperor back to Luke. He was the Light. She was so close to it, could sense its warmth filling her. Luke gave her a compassionate nod, but Leia could detect a hint of panic in his features.

Then Leia brought her eyes to meet Han's. The second they locked eyes, she felt a pain worse than anything she had suffered settle in her heart. Brimming with tears, Han's eyes were so weary. Leia remembered how much they sparkled when he first took off his stormtrooper helmet. Mostly dull now, Leia could only see a hint of a sparkle left. And somehow, she knew that sparkle was for her. It was love.

"Go to the Light, Leia," Han croaked.

Leia's heart plummeted into her gut. "What?"

Han cleared his throat and winced a little at a pain in his side. "Go on, go to the Light Side with Luke. Don't worry about me."

"No, no Han." Leia's voice choked. "Don't do this to me."

A tear slipped out of Han's eye and rolled down his cheek. "You have to go. It's where you belong."

Leia walked briskly up to the platform where Han knelt. She grabbed his face with both of her hands, brushing stray tendrils of scruffy hair out of his face. "But I love you!" Then she firmly planted her lips on his, feverishly hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

Their foreheads touched now. Leia whispered again, "I love you."

"I know," Han replied tenderly. "And you have to know...you need to go because I love you. So much."

"I've seen enough of this!" The Emperor snapped suddenly. "If you can't make up your mind, let me help you."

The Emperor ripped Leia away from Han, then struck him with several bolts of lightning. Leia screamed and watched Han in horror. He convulsed back and forth on the floor, while his voice became hoarse with raw cries for mercy.

"Now!" The Emperor shouted above the crackling electricity. "Make. Your. Choice!"

Leia's heart beat rapidly in her chest, her eyes darting from Han's face contorted in agony, to the Emperor's wicked smile, then to Luke. His eyes were closed, blue lightsaber raised upright in front of his body, and his expression solemn. Leia almost became angry at him for his serenity at a time like this, but stopped when she felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. Through all of the darkness Luke's voice penetrated her mind, like a ray of sunlight through storm clouds. _You know what to do. The Force is with you...always._

Without missing a beat, Leia's lightsaber activated at her side. She spun around from facing Luke and swung an attack towards the Emperor. Having already sensed the disturbance in the Force, the Emperor was prepared for her assault and countered with striking one hand of lightning against Leia's blade. He continued Han's torture with the other hand.

Leia jolted backwards as a result, not expecting the power that surged through her lightsaber. As she struggled to maintain the hold on her weapon, Luke ran around to attempt a hit at the Emperor from behind. The Emperor was too fast, as he stopped electrocuting Han and threw Luke roughly against the wall with a massive Force push. Luke fell to the floor and lay limp.

The Emperor returned his attention to Leia, now striking her with lightning from both hands. Leia's arms trembled with effort as she attempted to fend him off. She could feel him overpowering her, the Dark Side rolling off of his electricity like waves. Leia's vision became spotty as she started to weaken and lose control. _This is how it ends. The Force is with you...always._ Leia suddenly remembered saying to Han during their first meeting, _I still have this pull to the Light, and I don't know why._

 _Now I know why._

Leia exhaled a deep breath, closed her eyes, and searched for peace. It had to be there somewhere.

 _"Leia? You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, could you?"_

 _The Princess spun around and her face broke into a wide smile. "Papa!" She ran up to Bail Organa and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bail gathered her up in a large embrace, holding her head to his chest._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked warily._

 _Leia nodded slowly. "I'm a Rebel. It's my duty to the galaxy."_

 _"Definitely your father's daughter." Her father pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. "You are so brave, Leia. I couldn't be prouder."_

 _Leia separated from their hug. "You'll be prouder when I return with the mission accomplished," she said with a cheeky grin. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Bail a quick peck to the cheek before turning around to board the Tantive IV._

 _"May the Force be with you," he called out._

"Admit defeat!" The Emperor snarled. "Or meet your fate, Tochter."

Leia's face broke into a huge grin, her eyes lighting up as the Light flooded through her. "I am not Tochter. I am Princess Leia Organa, the Rebel. Like my father before me."

With newfound strength in the Force flowing through her, Leia was stunned as she witnessed her blood red lightsaber transform into radiant white. She lifted her leg up and gave a hard kick to the Emperor's chest, breaking the contact between them. The Emperor somersaulted backwards and landed roughly on the floor. Leia's lightsaber deactivated and shot across the room.

Leia could hear the Emperor wheezing, and she moved to retrieve her weapon. With startling strength, the Emperor grasped Leia's throat in a Force choke and drew her from across the room. He arose and straightened his posture, holding Leia above his head with his tight grip. She clawed at her throat, begging inwardly for air.

"So be it. Rebel." The Emperor spat. He released his hold and tossed her violently to the floor. He drew up his hands with a cruel smile and sent hot bolts of lightning into Leia's body.

The Emperor looked up from Leia and noticed Darth Vader standing in the entry to the throne room.

"Ah yes, you are just in time, Lord Vader. Witness the demise of our enemy, your daughter, Princess Leia Organa."


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N. Another chapter is here! I'm thinking just one more after this, so start preparing yourselves for the end. Thanks so much for reading! P.S. There are some references to Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope in here, so credit for those go to George Lucas.**

 _"So be it. Rebel." The Emperor spat. He released his hold and tossed her violently to the floor. He drew up his hands with a cruel smile and sent hot bolts of lightning into Leia's body._

 _The Emperor looked up from Leia and noticed Darth Vader standing in the entry to the throne room._

 _"Ah yes, you are just in time, Lord Vader. Witness the demise of our enemy, your daughter, Princess Leia Organa."_

The lightning stopped for a moment as the Emperor's wicked laugh resounded throughout the throne room. Vader took slow steps towards Leia's body. She was breathing painfully, her breaths coming in short gasps. Her face turned up towards Vader once he towered above her. Sweat fringed Leia's hairline so that pieces of hair stuck to her face. He could tell she was biting back tears, and she stared up into his mask with watery, chocolate eyes. He'd seen those eyes a long time ago.

 _"Come away with me. Help me raise our child far away. Leave everything else behind while we still can!"_

Vader shook the thought away and directed his focus back towards the Emperor.

"Why are we killing her, Master? She was supposed to join us."

The Emperor glanced down at Leia with disgust. "She is a traitor now. Brought back to the Light Side with help from her fellow Rebel scum." He gestured towards the still unconscious bodies of Luke and Han. "She must be destroyed, or we risk destruction ourselves."

Leia let out a soft whimper beneath Vader, and an unsuspecting flash of empathy struck Vader. He looked down at Leia again, and she turned her pained expression into one of steely resolve.

"You and your Empire are wrong. If you strike me down...I shall...become more powerful...than you can possibly imagine," Leia rasped between breaths.

The Emperor laughed again. "So naive," he drawled. "The only power you ever had was through the power of the Dark Side. And you gave it all away, for what? A Jedi you've never met? A man who betrayed you? You are weak and foolish, powerless to stop me."

Suddenly, Emperor Palpatine sent a raging course of electricity through Leia's body. She let out a gut-wrenching scream and began to convulse. Her body twisted back and forth, her cries echoing in the large chamber.

Vader squeezed his eyes shut behind his mask, hoping to drown out the sounds of her pain. His own bloodcurdling cries rang in his ears, recalling his agony on Mustafar. Somehow, Leia's screams seemed louder and more painful than anything he'd ever felt. Obi-Wan's words from earlier came back, words Vader regretfully accepted as true.

 _"You knew she was your daughter! Yet you allowed her to suffer."_

Out of the conflict in his mind and the crackling of lightning bolts, two words cut through from below him. "Father, please!"

Leia was looking up at Vader desperately, pleading to her last hope. Somehow after everything he put her through, she could still believe in him. Like Obi-Wan. Like Padme. What did they all have that he didn't? The Light Side of the Force? Voices of the past shouted in his head, as if telling him the answer.

 _"Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!"_

 _"Stop! Stop now... come back... I love you!"_

 _"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_

Vader drew his attention to the Emperor, watching his twisted, maniacal face cherish Leia's torture. Then he took one last look at Leia, taking in her dark brown hair in a mess around her head, her tears staining her cheeks, and her big, brown eyes fluttering shut, succumbing to death.

With one fluid motion, Vader reached over to the Emperor and hoisted him off the ground, disconnecting the electricity from Leia but sending it coursing throughout his own body and life support systems. He grimaced at the blinding pain, but persevered enough to throw Emperor Palpatine over into a deep chasm at the edge of the throne room. Vader collapsed and faintly heard the Emperor's cries disappearing down the chasm.

Leia's foggy vision began to clear and as she sat up, she realized she was no longer in pain. Her body ached, but the Emperor was not above her with his wicked smile and agonizing torture. She heard wheezing a few feet away and noticed Vader laying up against the railings of the chasm. Leia couldn't stand, so she dragged her sore body across the floor, drawing Vader's head in her lap.

"Leia," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled lightly. "Sorry? You saved me!"

Vader shook his head. "You did that all on your own. I knew there was still good in you."

Leia beamed, that warmth filling her again. "You too," she whispered.

"Now, please take my mask off," Vader said.

Leia's knitted her eyebrows. "I can't! It'll kill you!"

"It cannot be helped now. Please. I want to see you with Anakin's eyes."

A tear trickled down Leia's cheek, and she nodded. She found the controls to release the lock on his mask, and slowly pulled it over his head. Underneath was a scarred man, a man who perhaps felt more pain in his life than he dealt. Anakin. Leia reached out and gently drew her finger across a scar on his cheek. How many more scars were within?

Anakin's eyes turned soft and misty as he made eye contact with Leia. "I never thought my eyes would meet hers again..."

"Whose?" Leia asked curiously.

"Thank you, my daughter..."

"Whose?" Leia insisted.

Anakin's lips fell into a smile, he closed his eyes, and laid his head back as his last breath escaped him.

"No. Thank you, Anakin," Leia barely whispered. All she could do was sit with him in his arms, cradling his head lightly while her tears fell onto his face.


End file.
